yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Shingetsu
| romaji name = Shingetsu Rei | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II | gender = male | japanese voice = Satoshi Hino }} Rei Shingetsu is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is an exchange student to Heartland Middle School, and a huge fan of Yuma Tsukumo. Rei has his own catchphrase "think positive" (よかれと思って Yokare to Omotte). He soon becomes Yuma's new friend. Design Appearance Rei has fair skin, purple eyes, and bulbous spiked, orange hair with bangs curls around his face. He has a very unique Duel Gazer, larger than a normal Duel Gazer with a large red len and a black head gear that wraps around his head. As a student, he wears the standard white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants and brown shoes. Personality Rei has very cheerful and loud exterior, which makes others seems exasperated by it. He also very friendly and eager-to-please, but tends to rush recklessly into things and is quite clumsy. Rei has a strong admiration, and albeit fan-boyish towards Yuma Tsukumo, since he knew that Yuma won the World Duel Carnival, and even referring to Yuma as the "crown jewel" of Heartland Middle School and the Heartland City. He treats Yuma with the utmost importance and is eager to do things for Yuma that will pleases him, such getting him a Duel with pro-Duelist Daisuke Katagiri or voting for Yuma as new class representative of their class. He even wishes to join the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club when he learns the club supports Yuma in his adventures. Etymology Rei's first name means "zero", which can be related to the "Numbers". His last name's literal meaning is "true moon". Biography After the Duel between Yuma Tsukumo and Fuma, Rei observes everyone celebrating from an upper window, then smiles. While running to school, Rei accidently crashes into Yuma on his way, and when he realized it Yuma, Rei was excited to met the champion of the WDC. When Yuma remarks about being late, Rei refuses to let that happen to Yuma and forcefully dragged to rather odd "shortcuts" to make it to school. Once arriving to class, Rei loudly announced their arrival and introducing himself as the new student of the class. Later, Rei overhears Yuma wishing to duel pro-Duelist Daisuke Katagiri and took upon the task of getting Yuma a duel on himself. Once Rei found Katagiri, he tried to ask his request, but is shocked to find he is possessed by the Barian World. Katagiri then Duels Rei in hopes to find where Yuma lives, but Rei refuses to give him any information and is brutally defeated. When Yuma arrived and duel Katagiri, Rei watches and cheered for Yuma as he wins. After the duel, Rei quickly runs over to a tired Yuma to carry him to the infirmary on his back. Officially friends, Rei then carries off Yuma while running, oblivious to Yuma's screaming. . When class electing for class president, Rei nominated Yuma, and when Yuma won, Rei voices his congrats. During lunch, Rei learns of the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club from Yuma's friends and asked Bronk Stone's for membership. They are interrupted by Caswell, who has be assigned "Special Disciplinary Commander", and shocked when he starts to enforced rules upon the school. Later, Rei secretly watched Yuma duel against Student Council President by the gym's pool with a concern look. After Yuma wins, Rei accepted Caswell's apologies and is later seen with Yuma talking about giving up his position as class president back to Caswell. . Deck It is unknown what type of Deck Rei uses, as no cards were shown. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters